starwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Roi/Légendes
Roi, au féminin Reine, était un titre accordé au chef d'état dans certaines cultures. Certains rois et reines, comme ceux d'Onderon,Ulic Qel-Drom et la Guerre des Fauves d'Onderon 1 devaient leur pouvoir à l'hérédité, alors que d'autres étaient élus par le peuple, comme ceux de NabooDark Plagueis et Zeltros.Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls Les Wookiees de Kashyyyk, bien qu'ils fussent dirigés à l'échelon local par des chefsStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic et des anciens,The Kashyyyk Depths avaient également à leur tête un roi issu d'une famille noble. Un des rôles de ce souverain Wookiee était de choisir quel parti prendre en cas de conflit d'ampleur galactique.Deep Forest Rois et reines célèbres *Darrus Alde d'AlderaanStar Wars: The Old Republic (vers 27000/26000 av.BY) *Berethron e Solo de CorelliaLe Mariage de la Princesse Leia (vers 312 av.BY) *Karina la Grande de Geonosis (vers 21 av.BY) *Empatojayos Brand de GanathL'Empire des Ténèbres II (sous l'Empire Galactique) *Grakchawwaa de Kashyyyk (pendant la Guerre des Clones) *Lee-Char de Mon Calamari (vers 21 av.BY) *Jafan de NabooInside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I (vers 832 av.BY) *Ommin d'OnderonLe Sacre de Freedon Nadd (vers 4000 av.BY) *Ebareebaveebeedee de Skor II (vers 40 av.BY) *Blackart de SolayStar Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room (46 av.BY—4 ap.BY) *Elsinoré den Tasia de GrizmalltThe New Essential Chronology (vers 3900 av.BBY) *Mazicia Organa d'Alderaan''En territoire inconnu'' (vers 38 av.BY) *Alaric de ThustraJedi: Yoda (pendant la Guerre des Clones) *Katuunko de ToydariaStar Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide (vers 21 av.BY) Apparitions *''Les Seigneurs des Sith 2'' *''Les Seigneurs des Sith'' *''La Guerre des Sith 6'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Chevalier Errant'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Dark Bane : La Dynastie du mal'' *''Dark Plagueis'' *''Les Apprentis Jedi : La marque royale'' *''Les Apprentis Jedi : La Paix Menacée'' *''Vent de trahison'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''End Game'' *''Star Wars: Republic 27: Starcrash'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' * *''Deep Forest'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ackbar's Underwater Army'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' * *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies — An Empire Divided'' * *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' * *''Le Mariage de la Princesse Leia'' *''Empire's End 2: Rage of the Emperor'' *''Empire's End'' audio drama *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Titres politiques Catégorie:Titres de noblesse